codexalerafandomcom-20200214-history
Kalarus Brencis Minoris
Kalarus Brencis Minoris is the murderous son of Lord Kalare and an Academ at the Academy. In general, he is a bully to those he deems weaker than him, but is a coward when faced with a stronger adversary (such as Max and later in the series, Gaius Sextus). While high, and at this father's urging, he attacks Tavi in the street after his duel for Citizenship, and is nearly killed by Tavi and Max in the struggle before Lord Kalare and Lady Placida intervene, which leads to Max's arrest. Kalarus Brencis Minoris creates Immortal-like slaves for the Vord at the command of Invidia Aquitaine. This results in his death at the hand of Countess Amara by the end of Princeps' Fury. Furycrafting As the son of a High Lord Brencis is a powerful furycrafter of every type, and uses his abilities to take advantage of those weaker than himself. Earthcrafting Brencis uses his earthcrafting to bolster his physical strength in combat. He has demonstrated great control over the earth, able to shape rock into hands that can grasp at nearby opponents and hold them in place. Firecrafting Brencis is a talented firecrafter, using his abilities to create great gouts of flame. Brencis' firecrafting skills are advanced; he is able to combine his firecrafting with watercrafting to instantly create ice. Metalcrafting As a strong metalcrafter Brencis is able to enhance the durability and sharpen the edge of his sword in combat. Brencis is fairly accomplished in his swordplay, enough to surprise Max (who thought Brencis was all talk) and fight the large Antillan equally. Brencis learns his father's technique to make metalcrafted Slave Collars more effective, giving the master more control over any slave he collars. Watercrafting Brencis shows innovation in his watercraft, combining it with his firecrafting to create ice. Brencis does not show a high sensitivity to emotions through his watercrafting, Windcrafting Brencis is a powerful windcrafter, able to generate a windstream strong enough for high-speed flight. Woodcrafting Brencis does not demonstrate his woodcrafting often, but his fury beads at the academy suggest he is talented in the craft. Academ's Fury Brencis is an antagonist in Academ's Fury. He frequently bullies Tavi and Ehren (unless Max is around), using both his stinging words and his powerful furycraft to put down the smaller boys. He is often backed up by his companions Renzo and Varis, other sons of wealthy citizens who support and cheer on his antics. Brencis dislikes Tavi in particular because Tavi is unable to furycraft, yet was still admitted into the academy. After winning his Citizenship duel against his father Brencis intercepts Tavi and attacks him with Renzo and Varis. This eventually leads to a brawl between Brencis and Tavi, with Tavi getting backed up by Max. When Max takes a sword in the gut from Brencis Tavi beats him mercilessly, destroying his face and knocking out several teeth before High Lord Kalarus steps in. Brencis is taken away afterwards to heal from his injuries. Captain's Fury Brencis Minoris confronted Amara, Bernard, and First Lord Gaius Sextus on their undercover mission through Kalare. He led a cohort of over 100 Immortal slaves against the First Lord but fled in fear after Sextus crushed his troops and advanced towards him. Brencis somehow manages to escape the explosion of the Great Fury Kalare. Princep's Fury Brencis is captured by the Vord and given a Slave Collar by Invidia Aquitane. He is then forced to enslave other captured Alerans to force them into service under the Vord Queen. After Amara attempts to take Invidia's life Brencis gives her a slave collar and takes her to his bedchambers. While undressing the young Countess Brencis discovers another Slave Collar locked around her upper thigh, meaning his collar has no control over her. Before Brencis can react Amara assassinates the young man, ending the Vord's slave operation.Category:Characters